


A Game of Cat and Mouse

by haruka



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Fruits Basket - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Kyo couldn't best Yuki at fighting, he decides to try something new.</p><p>WARNING:  Contains graphic, not-exactly-consensual sexual situations between two males.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Cat and Mouse

A Game of Cat and Mouse (Fruits Basket)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Yuki Souma rolled over on his futon, finding a comfortable position at last. It had been a long, tiring day, filled with repeated challenges from that most irritating of human beings, Kyo. Not that the physical battles were any great strain, but the constant annoyance of his presence was taxing enough. As the cat of the Juunishi, Kyo seemed determined to despise Yuki, the rat, because of how the legendary Zodiac animals’ relationship ended up. But really, was it Yuki’s fault that his represented animal made a fool of the cat? If the cat hadn’t been so gullible, it wouldn’t have happened. And it wasn’t as if Yuki personally tricked Kyo. Besides, he suffered as much as any of them from this curse, maybe even more.

Yuki sighed. Such thoughts weren’t conducive to a restful night’s sleep. He closed his eyes and tried to think of more pleasant things, such as forgetting Kyo’s existence.

He was just starting to drift off when a soft noise made him open his eyes. It was a moment too late; Kyo was on top of him, pinning him down. Yuki’s eyes glared purple fire at the orange-haired boy who poised over him, grinning in an even more unsettling manner than usual.

“What do you think you’re doing, stupid cat?” Yuki demanded. “You mean to attack me while I sleep? How low and dishonourable can you be?”

“Feh! You dare talk to me about being dishonourable when the rat cheats and lies and tricks to get his own way? You aren’t deserving of honourable treatment!”

“I am deserving of time to sleep so I’ll be able to function in school tomorrow, which I might remind you that YOU need to attend as well.” Yuki countered. “The only thing keeping me from throwing you off of me and giving you a much-deserved beating is concern that we will awaken Tohru-kun and Shigure with the noise. Now go away before I change my mind.”

Kyo made a noise somewhere between a snort and a harsh laugh. “You talk like you’re the one in control here! You may have beaten me in every fight we’ve ever had, but this one is different. You’re starting out on your back, and you’re going to stay there until _I_ decide otherwise.” He brought his face down so that Yuki had no choice but to stare directly into Kyo’s deep maroon eyes. “I can’t best you with martial arts, but I’m willing to bet I can still reduce you to begging for mercy, damned rat.”

“There is NOTHING you can do to make me be—mmph!” Yuki’s protest was interrupted by Kyo’s mouth covering his own.

Yuki tried to push Kyo off of him, but the other boy dropped down so that his entire body weight pinned him in place. There was no way out and no chance to yell for help with Kyo’s lips blocking any cry he might give.

He felt Kyo shift slightly and then a hand covered his mouth and the orange-haired boy moved back enough to look at him. “You don’t really want Tohru-kun to come in here and find us like this do you?” He took his hand away so Yuki could answer, but kept it hovering just above so it could descend quickly.

Yuki looked like he was about to snap a response, but then changed his mind. Kyo nodded knowingly.

“I didn’t think so. And neither do I. So if you can get me off, go ahead, but I intend to make you admit defeat once and for all.” Kyo lowered his lips to Yuki’s neck and began kissing along the curve to his shoulder.

Yuki was about to bring his foot up under Kyo with every intention of hurtling him through the wall, but was abruptly distracted when Kyo’s left hand slid up under his pajama top.

Colour rushed to Yuki’s face. He’d never been touched by someone else so intimately before. He sucked in a breath as a warm palm brushed over his nipple.

“Stop it!” he ordered through gritted teeth.

“I’ll stop,” Kyo murmured, his breath soft and warm against Yuki’s shoulder. “Eventually.”

“You’ve lost your mind, stupid caaaa—“ Yuki couldn’t finish his sentence. Not with Kyo’s fingertips playing with his nipple. To make matters worse, the evil feline was _licking_ his throat.

It tickled.

Poised over Yuki, Kyo could feel the minute changes in the other boy’s reactions. The rigid tightness of his muscles, ready to strike back and escape at any given moment, had already shown signs of response to his touch. He knew as well as anyone in the Souma family that Yuki had never had a girlfriend – it just wasn’t healthy for any of them to get physically close to a member of the opposite sex. A boyfriend? Not likely. Yuki was polite to kids at school, and was worshipped for his beauty, but he wasn’t outgoing enough to make real friends. Which meant that all of these sensations were new to him.

Of course, they were new to Kyo, too. But it was in his best interests to act otherwise if he wanted to finally defeat Yuki at something.

Teasing Yuki’s nipple under his shirt hardened it, and brushing the nub with his thumb caused the silver-haired boy to draw a sharp intake of breath. Kyo coupled that with kissing along Yuki’s neck down toward his throat while using his free hand to unfasten his pajama top.

“You won’t get away with this,” Yuki told him, his voice somewhat strained. “I’ll kill you as soon as I can stand up.”

Kyo chuckled throatily and flashed his fangs in a wide grin. “After what I do to you, that might be a while.” He pushed the pajama top open and lowered his mouth to the nipple he’d been playing with. Yuki’s back arched.

The rat’s body was surprisingly responsive, Kyo mused. Truthfully, he hadn’t been a hundred percent sure this would work. Nothing had ever worked with Yuki before, not even attacking him in his sleep. But this time, the other boy wasn’t fighting back as hard as Kyo knew he could. He would take advantage of that while he could.

Yuki struggled to keep his mind clear, but Kyo’s mouth was doing its evil, wonderful work on his chest and it was becoming hard to even remember his own name. Was this the way other rats died, bewitched by the cat’s playful tongue that teased their most tender areas until the moment in which the death blow came?

That thought alone should have been enough to make him cry foul. But he forgot how to speak when Kyo’s fingertips slid down his stomach and inside his pajama bottoms.

Kyo continued playing along Yuki’s chest with his lips and tongue while at the same time inching his fingers lower. He began using his tongue to trace the trail he’d made with his hand and when he passed it over Yuki’s stomach, his rival sucked in his breath so that it went concave. Kyo smirked. Did he think he could escape that easily? He deliberately dipped his tongue into Yuki’s navel and at the same time pressed his hand against his manhood.

Yuki uttered a very mouse-like squeak.

“HA!” Kyo exclaimed in triumph and sat up with Yuki’s legs between his knees, pointing down at the other boy. “I did it! I beat you!”

Red-faced with embarrassment and fury, Yuki’s purple eyes blazed up at Kyo. “How do you figure that, stupid cat?”

“That was definitely an ‘I want you’ squeak,” Kyo replied smugly. “So now it’s up to ME to decide whether or not to give you what you want.”

A sweet smile touched Yuki’s lovely features just before he brought his knee up sharply between Kyo’s legs.

Kyo’s world exploded in pain. It was overwhelming enough that he fell to the side, moaning. Freed, Yuki got up off the futon and fastened his pajama top back up with trembling fingers.

“Stupid cat,” he snapped. “How dare you even entertain the notion that your touch could inspire anything but revulsion in me?”

Kyo winced and made a concerted effort to speak without throwing up. “You’re just … mad … because you … liked it.”

Yuki hauled off to give him a sweeping kick across the head. Kyo grabbed his leg before he could connect and yanked. Yuki fell flat onto his back and Kyo pounced on him like the cat spirit that possessed him.

“Real mice will fight cats to defend their homes, but what do you have to defend – your virtue?” Kyo laughed. “Judging from how you were reacting earlier, it’s not THAT important to you.” He pressed his mouth against Yuki’s and wound his fingers into the buttons of the pajama top that had been fastened up once more. He growled softly and ripped it open, popping the buttons.

“MMF!” Yuki protested, then gave a blissful sigh as Kyo’s hand found his nipple once more.

Kyo didn’t give Yuki anymore chances to catch him off-guard. Now that he’d started his assault on the rat’s senses again, he refused to let up. His fingers toyed along the sensitive flesh both above and inside the waistband of Yuki’s pajamas as he worked to draw the other boy back under his control. He chuckled to himself as his opponent squirmed underneath him. Yuki was good at martial arts – maybe even better than he was. But there was little doubt as to whom was in charge _here_.

Yuki braced himself as Kyo began stroking him. His head wanted to punch the cat in his arrogant face, but his body was resisting the idea. He had wondered about things like this; intimate touches, bodies pressed together, and more. However, it was not to be, not for the Juunishi, not unless they were willing to get close to members of the same sex or within their own family.

It looked like he had achieved both without even trying, but no amount of curiosity would have made him allow _Kyo_ to manhandle him. Or so he’d thought. The sensation was such that he barely registered that Kyo had been sliding his pajama bottoms down and now he lay with only the top that he could no longer close for lack of buttons.

“S-Stupid … cat …,” Yuki gasped out as Kyo began to studiously lick at the spot where his leg joined his body. “You’re doing … it wrong.”

“I am?” Kyo looked up in amusement. “Your body says otherwise.” He nodded toward Yuki’s swollen member, grown hard and long with intensifying need.

Yuki grabbed Kyo’s orange hair in his fist and pushed his face toward the desire that he’d been responsible for starting. “That’s where you need to put your big fat mouth, you moron.”

Kyo smirked. “Who says YOU’RE calling the shots?”

Yuki made an exasperated sound and in one smooth, swift motion, he’d not only thrown Kyo off him, he’d reversed their positions.

“HEY!” Kyo yelled.

“Since you’re too stupid to follow simple instructions, I’ll have to demonstrate how it’s done,” Yuki told him, then began removing Kyo’s clothing.

This wasn’t the way Kyo planned things at all! HE was supposed to direct how this would go, and it would be Yuki who cried out his name and hungered for more and more of his touch. Now the sneaky rat had turned it all around!

His throat tightened suddenly as a gentle kiss was laid against his exposed length.

As Yuki went on, Kyo began to wonder if the other boy really _was_ new to all this. He seemed to know exactly how to use his lips, tongue, and even teeth in the right proportions to give the maximum possible pleasure. Carefully, deliberately, Yuki focused on his task, trailing the tip of his tongue over and under and even swiping it across the very end of Kyo’s manhood. Instead of using his hands to push Yuki off of him, he found he needed them to grab onto the futon with all his might as he was finally taken into the other boy’s mouth.

The next several minutes were a blissful blur to Kyo. He’d never imagined that anything could be this wonderful, unless it was fulfilling his lifelong dream. Now what was that again?

Suddenly, it didn’t matter because Yuki had drawn him even deeper into his throat, his fingers stroking the soft sacs underneath his main focus.

Kyo couldn’t stop the orgasm if he wanted to, and he certainly didn’t want to. He didn’t even feel guilty to have his arch enemy struggling to make sure he downed the results without choking. The only thing he felt was complete and utter satisfaction.

Until he saw Yuki sit back up, a smug smile on his pretty face. “I win again,” he said.

The beatific feeling began to leave Kyo and he silently cursed the other boy. “What are you babbling about?!” he demanded. “You won nothing except a whole lot of ME down your throat!”

Yuki shrugged one shoulder gracefully. “Sometimes sacrifices must be made as a means to an end.”

“Then what can you mean about winning?!” Kyo exclaimed.

Yuki slowly turned his gaze to meet Kyo’s. “You may have made me squeak, but I had you purring.”

Kyo’s maroon eyes widened and he opened his mouth to yell when the paper door slid aside and both boys looked quickly toward Shigure, who stood rubbing his eyes.

“You two _must_ try to be more quiet – you’ll awaken Tohru-kun.” The dark-haired novelist suddenly realized the state of undress his younger cousins were in. “My, my!” He chuckled. “It would appear that all that hostility between you was nothing but sexual frustration all along! I never imagined!” He turned and began to leave. “I guess when the dog’s away, the cat and mouse will play! Just try to keep the throes of passion down to a dull roar, all right? Ho, ho, ho!”

The two teenagers glared after him. “Someone ought to take HIM down a smug peg or two!” Kyo declared.

Yuki glanced at him wryly. “Are you volunteering to make him howl?”

Kyo blinked, then grinned. “Nah. I’m going to quit while I’m ahead.”

“You’re not ahead,” Yuki pointed out. “You lost, as always.”

“I did not! You cheated!” Kyo accused.

Yuki rolled his eyes. “I didn’t cheat. You lost.”

“DAMNED RAT!”

“Stupid cat ….”

\--

(2004)

Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
